mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 65: Lady Zoo
"Lady Zoo" was originally released on August 1, 2011. Description Let's beat that summer heat together, friends, by staying out of the sun's angry rays, and staying in the cool comfort of our loving advice. Come on in, partner. We've got central air, and ice-cold Diet pepsis. Suggested Talking Points HTMLOL, Dracula's Quiznos, Best Friend's Girl, Sloppy Rhino, S&M Cult, Eleven Keyboards, Two Sunsets, Bustin' Outline 04:40 - I'm going off to college soon, and I'm going to be meeting a lot of new people. When I meet another guy, naturally, we shake hands, but what an appropriate greeting for a stranger of the opposite gender? -- Greetings In Georgia 11:25 - Formspring - Dear Brothers McElroy, I'm worried that I might be in love with my best friend's ex. I understand the rule is "bro's before hoes," but when is it considered acceptable to proceed to getting my mack on. 17:27 - Y - Sent in by Curly Head Poet, from Yahoo Answers user Um, who asks: What to do with my Pubes and pit hair<3? Should I braid em or curl em? I have a hot date tomorrow and my Pubes and armpit hair need to be gorgeous.(: xx 22:47 - Hey, I've got a question for you guys: Is it possible to ask out a pizza girl, or more importantly, should you ask out a pizza girl? -- Mystified In Melbourne 29:47 - Y - Sent in by Oliver Brogden, from Yahoo Answers user Richard, who asks: What’s the most unique bathing experience you have seen or maybe even imagined? Hello, im currently designing a Bathhouse/SPA in Spain as a part of an architectural thesis. This will be no ordinarily SPA, in fact it will be highly experimental (Think Egyptians bathing in donkey milk experimental). To get to the point, it needs many different bathing/swimming spaces/experiences. My question to you is what’s the most unique bathing experience you have seen or maybe even imagined? 36:21 - MZ - Sponsored by Game Over Nation. Personal message from Chris. Personal message from Taryn Clifton. 38:47 - Money Zone jingle 39:48 - Hey, I fear I might have a problem with hoarding. I just realized that within arm's reach I have eight keyboards, and three more within a couple of steps. I bought four keyboards in the last week. Do I need help, or am I just weird? -- Kara 46:42 - My younger brother has a tendency of doing overly-romantic things for his girlfriend. For example, he took her to see the sun rise on the east coast of Florida, went sky diving, had a fancy dinner, and then watched the sun set on the west coast of Florida. How can I avoid looking like a jerk to my girlfriend when my younger brother is clearly setting the bar too high with his girlfriend. -- Dan 52:49 - Y - Sent in by Michael Mayne, from Yahoo Answers user Bunnie, who asks: Do ghosts see you when you are having sex or when you are using the toilet? I think my house is haunted and I dont mind but I was thinking that if it was my dead grandad or any one else that I know who has died then it would be embarrassing if they saw me naked or doing things with my husband or on the toilet. 57:06 - Housekeeping 59:30 - FY - Sent in by Gray Daughtridge , from Yahoo Answers user Chris Monsanto, who asks: Is Family Matters an accurate portrayal of African-American families? Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Jingle Category:Pizza Category:Ghosts